Ryu Hayabusa
Ryu Hayabusa is the main protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden series. Background The son of Jô Hayabusa, Ryu was born into the Dragon Lineage legacy; as required, he would be trained from childhood to walk the path of a ninja, a way of life plagued with danger, pain and sorrow. As a child, Ryu learned many crucial survival skills under the guidance and watchful eye of Omitsu, the caretaker of the Hayabusa clan's children. Under Omitsu's care Ryu quickly befriended Kureha and the two became inseparable. Training intensified as he grew older, adapting to these difficulties, Ryu quickly excelled among his peers, becoming one of the clan's top students. His skill would earn him the right to bear the name Hayabusa as his own, mastering many ninja skills, to the delight of his father. As Ryu grew into a strong young ninja, his best friend Kureha became a Shrine Maiden. Growing up, he befriended many other members of his clan, including the veteran who fought beside his father Genjiro, Kureha's younger sister Momiji, and his uncle from his mother's side Murai, who left the clan under unknown circumstances to establish his own rogue ninja clan. Ryu also finds himself in good terms with the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, especially with the young Ayane, Kasumi and their current leader, Hayate, who he considers a close friend. This also expands the Hayabusa clan own relations, meaning they can count on the Mugen Tenshin members for help and vice versa. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level, Likely Large Planet Level '(Can shatter the Dark Dragon Blade, which can cause solar eclipse. Can create the Art of the Piercing Void, which is a black hole.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic, 'Likely '''Relativistic '(Dodged Garuda, Alexei, Malth and Clancy 's lightning, can consistently dodge laser beams.) '''Durability: Planet Level, Likely Large Planet '(Can withstand hits from the Dark Dragon Blade and the Art of the Piercing Void) [[Hax|'Hax]]: Elemental Manipulation (Via most of his Ninpo), Enhanced Sense (Via Ninja Sense), Telekinesis, Invisibility, Minor Regeneration, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Life-Force Absorption, Teleportation (Via Blink),' Attack Reflection' (Via Projectile Deflection), Homing Attack (Via Lock-On Bow), Time Manipulation (Via Time Freeze and Falcon's Eye), Resurrection (Via Talisman of Rebirth), Duplication (Via Phantom Double), Healing (Via Art of Divine Life), Illusion Creation (Via Art of Substation), Statistics Amplification (Via Armlets) and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Doku's spirit). [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Above Average (Smart enough to make his own Ninpo and is very knowledgable with the weapons he grabs.) Stamina: High '(Can run and fight against enemies with a curse.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Agility: 'Can cling and climb on walls. Can run up walls. Can jump onto a wall to another. Can run to the side of the walls. *'Ninjitsu: 'Although he relies more on his weaponry, he has shown to be capable of fighting when he isn't armed. Has relied on using his fists, kicks and grappling in fights. *'Stealth Expert: Turns himself invisible in a smoke-filled area. Rarely uses it. *'Ninja Sense:' A 6th sense Ryu possess. Senses new enemies, incoming attacks and directions for him to reach his goal. *'Telekinesis:' Access the ability to lift objects telekinetically in which he can use it to lift a platform. *'Regeneration:' Heals slashes that critically harm Ryu with the Hayabusa Spirit, but he will need to rest in order to happen and he can't heal all his wounds. *'Shapeshifting:' Can transform into either a spiritual bird or a tornado. *'Life-Force Absorption Resistance:' Was still fine when the Sword of Chaos attack him, which can suck up the life force. Techniques *'Blink:' A move that allows Ryu to teleport short distances. *'Wind Path: '''Jumps on top of the enemy's head and push the enemy with enough force. *'Sabaki:' Blocks an attack from an enemy and counterattacks. *'Projectile Deflection:' Enough timing, Ryu can deflect arrows and fireballs. *'Flying Swallow:' Jumps and allows himself to propel at his enemy. *'Flock of Flying Swallows:' Attacks the enemy with Flying Swallow, repeatedly in midair and finishes it with a downward slash. *'Izuna Drop: Ryu's signature Hayabusa move. Ryu launches the enemy and grabs hold of them, performing a spinning pile driver. Depending on how high, can make the enemy's head explode. *'''Underworld Drop: A technique used by Genshin. Stabs his opponent and jumps while performing a vertical spin and slamming his opponent down. *'Obliteration Technique:' A quick, yet brutal finishing blows. Mostly used for heavily wounded enemies. *'Ultimate Technique:' Charges and goes for a quick kill, repeatedly slashing his opponent till they're dead. Can be used with any his of weapon. *'Steel on Bone: '''A technique that slices his opponents into two pieces. *'Four Rings:' Twirls and throws four shurikens, stopping any opponents. *'Falcon's Eye:' A godly technique that stops the very flow of time. Even master ninjas are not capable of using this move without feeling drained. Equipment *'Dragon Sword:' Ryu's primary weapon. A sword carved from the Divine Dragons' fang as their spirits are now inside the weapon. Was used by the Hayabusa Clan through generations. Can extend the sword's range with the Sword Extension Wave. Has the ability to resurrect people back to life. **'True Dragon Sword:' With the Dragon Sword and the Eye of the Dragon combined, transforms into the True Dragon Sword. Releases the spiritual power of the Divine Dragons hidden in the sword and upset the balance of the world. *'Blade of the Archfiend:' Originally wielded by the leader of the Black Spider Clan, Genshin. Wields it with the Dragon Sword The blade has been suggested it was forged from the molten remains of an iron meteorite breathed by the Archfiend. *'Lunar Staff:' A quarterstaff that has been stated to harbour the mysterious power of the moon. A full moon or new phases increase the staff's shaft and making it less heavy than before. *'Vigoorian Flail:' An offshoot of spiked weapons used in medieval Europe. Made in the Vigoor Empire during the Middle Ages. Although it swings like a nunchuck despite being unrelated. Ryu has been fond of this weapon. *'Dabilahro:' Wielded by an ancient Vigoorian Berserkers. Weighs 1000 pounds and can crush enemies with it. Slow to swing. *'Kitetsu:' A weapon used by Doku. A cursed blade that feeds on the souls it slays. *'Unlabored Flawlessness:' The true form of the Wooden Sword. The lower Ryu's health gets, the more power it gets. *'Dragon's Claw and Tiger's Claw:' Dual Swords. Were reputedly property of a famous dual-sword master, Miyamoto Musashi. *'Falcon's Talons:' An advanced version of tekko-kagi. Wears gauntlets with large metal claws on his hands and feet. Despite lacking in power, they make up for swiftness. *'Tonfas:' Sticks reinforced with really hard steel. Has the strength to pulverise human flesh Are really versatile. *'Kusari-Gama:' Traditional ninja weapons consisted of a long chain with a sickle on one end and a heavyweight on the other. Crafted by the weapon master, Shishido Tessai. *'Eclipse Scythe:' A gigantic scythe born from an ancient rite of sacrifice. Originally owned by Volf. Besides the True Dragon Sword, the strongest weapon in his arsenal. *'Enma's Fang:' A large longsword strong enough to pulverise nearly any enemies. The third strongest weapon. *'Plasma Saber Mk. II:' The plasma oscillator has tuned in maximum. Uses a magnetic field to contain a stream of superheated plasma It's sheer cutting capacity rivals the True Dragon Swords. *'Shuriken Stars:' Ryu's main throwing weapon. Throws out small projectiles in a straight line. Has unlimited stars. *'Windmill Star:' More powerful than shuriken stars. Throws a large shuriken star at the target and can come back to him. Can go back and forth if it misses Ryu. *'Incendiary Shurikens:' A shuriken that detonates a short timer explosive at the tip. *'Strong Bow:' A composite bow made in medieval times that can wield three types of arrows. **'Arrows:' Basic arrows that pierce foes. **'Explosive Arrows:' Arrows with explosive tips, they explode when they hit their targets. **'APFSDS Core Arrows: Made from heavy tungsten material, giving it great piercing power. *'''Kunai: Uses a pair of kunais for throwing. Has used them for climbing up walls. Has unlimited kunais. *'Fiend's Bane Bow:' A powerful bow with a carving of two dragons developed by the Hayabusa village. Rivals a modern day rifle in accuracy. Fires arrows that are strong enough to tear through flesh and penetrate armour. *'Howling Cannon:' A giant matchlock that slowly launches fireballs. Can reach over a metre. *'Lock-On Bow:' A special bow that locks onto targets. *'Grappling Hook:' A gear for traversal. *'Smoke Bombs:' Ryu will roll forward and throw the item on the ground, releasing a puff of smoking, blinding the enemy. *'Time Freeze:' An hourglass that stops time around Hayabusa. Lasts for 5 seconds. *'Talisman of Rebirth:' Brings Ryu back to life after he dies. *'Ninpo:' Ninpos are spiritual arts that allow him to manipulate the laws of nature, physics and time. Ryu has mastered a lot of Ninpos and even created his own. **'Art of Fire Wheels:' Summons fireballs surrounding Ryu. Disappears in 5 seconds. **'Art of Flying Firewheel:' Summons three fireballs circularly surround Ryu. Can be fired by Ryu's command in different directions. **'Art of Fire Dragon Balls:' Summons a fireball. Can be fired by Ryu's command in different directions. **'Phantom Double:' Summons a clone of himself, which copies his a lot his moves. **'Art of Vacuum Wave:' Summons wind blades both upwards and downwards. **'Art of the Inferno:' Envelopes himself into flames and shoots one or three fireballs out from his hands. **'Art of the Flame Phoenix:' Summons spirits of sacred miniature phoenixes and fly around the caster. Can block projectiles that fire against him. **'Art of the True Inferno:' Performing this art transforms Ryu into a fiery dragon. **'Art of the Ice Storm:' Allows Ryu to change the atmosphere around him, creating a tornado of ice shards. Fires said ice shards. Can summon ice spikes from the ground. **'Art of the Inazuma:' Amplifies Ryu's internal bioelectric current and blasts it at the surrounding area. **'Art of the Hurricane:' Creates an enormous tornado, he moves the tornado with his mind as it rips apart enemies. **'Art of the Wind Blades:' Creates sharp blade winds with a thurst from his arms around him. Slicing his enemies into pieces. **'Art of Divine Life:' By concentrating into healing energy with his mind, creates lots of blue essence for healing him. **'Art of the Piercing Void:' Fires out a black void out from his two palms, destroying enemies and pulling in debris towards the void. **'Torn Blast Sky:' A blast made out of Ki energy. **'Art of Substitution:' Creates an illusion of himself that fights against his opponent. When it's defeated, transforms into a log. *'Armlets: '''Bracelets that increase either Ryu's power and defence. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can knock out men bigger than him. *Can throw a sumo wrestler. *Can take down two large thugs at the same time. *Can hold onto Smaugan's jaw. *Can decapitate enemies. *Can carry massive weapons strong enough to break concrete walls. *Can shatter ice into fragments. *Sliced through an enemy casually. *Dismembered enemies with ease. *Harmed Alexie, who can create a thunderstorm across New York City. *Harmed Volf, who can create a sandstorm. *Blocked the Goddess' skyscraper sword and hold it long enough. *His clash against Yaiba caused an explosion. *Used his Izuna Drop technique on cybernetic Yaiba with enough force to make a massive shockwave. *Caused a crater just by landing. Speed/Reactions *Has avoided cars. *Can attack faster than the human eye could follow. *Can dodge machine gunfire. *Dodged laser beams. *Dodged lightning from Garuda. *Fast enough to run on water. *Can dodge an arrow. *Can intercept bullets. *Outran a boulder. *Dodged missile fire. *Dodged Paz Zuu's laser. *Evaded Alexei's lightning. *Dodges explosions. *Can slice up projectiles. *Dodged Malth's lightning *Dodged Clancy's lightning Durability/Endurance *Strong enough to survive a slash from Doku. *Took hits from Alma, who can destroy a large portion of a church. *Tanked a shell from a tank. *Can walk on lava. *Can take hits from the Dark Dragon, which has been stated to plunge the Earth into an abyss of darkness. *Withstood an explosion that covers Mt. Fuji. *It is stated that Ryu can resist a normal tranquillizer shot. *A tranquillizer that can bring a dinosaur down can only put Ryu to sleep. *Endured the Grip of Murder curse throughout the story of Ninja Gaiden 3. *Survived a gunshot. *Took a hit from the Sword of Chaos. *Took hits from Jashin, who was stated to have enough power to destroy a nation. Skill/Intelligence *Before he had the Dragon Sword, defeated Bladedamus, the leader of the Cult of Nostradamus. *Defeated Cyborg Spider. *Defeated Gregory the kickboxer and Jack the small manger. *Defeated Colonel Allen. *Defeated Nobleman Fūkisai. *Defeated Emperor Garuda. *Defeated Murai, Ryu Hayabusa's uncle. *Killed General Dynamo, one of the Vigoor Military leaders. *Eliminated two Hydracubus. *Defeated a Bone Dragon. *Infiltrated Vigoor's military base and destroyed its communications. *Defeated three Electric Worms. *Defeated Paz Zuu, an evil deity created by Vigoor. *Eliminated Doku. *Killed Yotunfrau. *Finished off a Fire Worm. *Killed Smaugan, the Flame Dragon. *Defeated Alma and her awakened form, Rachel's younger sister that has become a Fiend. *Defeated Marbus. *Killed Vigoor Emperor and stopped the curse that was going to turn Ryu a fiend. *Eliminated Fiend Murai wielding the Dark Dragon Blade. *Trained Momiji, the younger sister to Kureha. *Killed Doku's spirit form. *Defeated a lot of dragons. *Defeated Obaba. *Defeated Ishtaros. *Eliminated Vigoor Emperor after he was resurrected. *Defeated Nicchae, Ishtaros' sister. *Killed the Dark Dragon and saved Momiji. *Defeated two Buddha Statues. *Eliminated Shadow Ninja Rasetsu and saved Agent Sonia. *Stall Genshin so his father can fight him. *Defeated Alexie, the Master of Lightning and a possessed Statue of Liberty. *Defeated Volf, the Ruler of Storms. *Defeated Zedonius, the Ruler of Flame. *Took down two dragons. *Defeated Elizébet, Ruler of Blood. *Defeated Genshin, *Killed Zedonius when facing him in the Underworld. *Eliminated Volf in the Underworld. *Killed Alexie when he faces him in the Underworld. *Killed Genshin, who became a Fiend. *Eliminated Elizébet and acquired the Four Greater Fiends' hearts. *Defeated the Infernal High Priest Dagra Dai. *Killed the resurrected Archfiend Vazdah. *Killed a T-Rex. *Eliminated Fiend Obaba. *Eliminated Epigonos, Ryu's fiendish clone. *Eliminated Ashtear Higgins and his mech. *Beat up Cliff Higgins' fiend form. *Killed Regent of the Mask as he removed the Grip of Murder curse. *Sliced the Goddess into halves and saved Canna. *Defeated Barbarian. *Defeated Bomberhead. *Defeated Basquer. *Defeated Kelbeross. *Defeated Bloody Malth, the leader of the Malice Four. *Destroyed the device that was controlling his father, Joe Hayabusa. *Defeated Jaquio, a powerful sorcerer. *Defeated Jashin, a demon that has enough power to control the world and destroy entire nations. *Defeated Dando the Cursed. *Defeated Baron Spider, half human and half spider mutant. *Defeated Funky Dynamite. *Defeated Naga Sotuva. *Killed Ashtar, Emperor of Darkness and saved Irene Lew. *Killed Jaquio, who has transformed into a monster and avenged his father's death. *Brought back Irene Lew back to life after her life was absorbed by the Dark Sword of Chaos. *Defeated Mantis Warrior. *Defeated Night Diver. *Defeated Great Koganei. *Defeated Sandeater. *Defeated BIO-NOID Doppelgänger, a clone of himself. *Defeated Clancy and the War Droid. *Killed Yaiba, the Ninja Slayer. *Defeated a cybernetic Yaiba. *Created his own ninpo. *Won the second Dead or Alive tournament. Weaknesses *Needs spirit points for some of his weapons. *Cannot spam his ninpo. *Healing takes time for him. Sources *Ninja Gaiden Wiki (Background only) *Nano's DeviantArt Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' * Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: * Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Dead or Alive Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Ninjas Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Nunchuck Users Category:Staff Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Planet Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Relativistic Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Ki Manipulators